battle_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dante
Dante __TOC__ History When Dante was first born, Tiamat knew that he was special, and that he would grow to be an incredible leader one day. She sensed pure goodness and compassion in his heart, and also the gargantuan power that lied within. Dante would be the one who led the multiverse against Marise's tyranny; that was the original plan, anyway. After discovering that Tiamat had been harboring the ninjas under his nose, Marise could instantly see that they extraordinary specimens, especially Dante. As such, Marise took the young ninja under his wing in order to meld him to be as ruthless as his father. With enough time and effort, Dante would have grown to become Marise's greatest weapon, the sharpest tool in his arsenal. Being young and naive, Dante at first didn't know any better; he wasn't aware that Marise didn't truly love nor care about him at all. The only thing he saw was his father bonding with him, and strengthening their relationship. Over time however, as he grew and matured, Dante began to see his father for who he really was, and what he really wanted. With how compassionate Dante's heart was, he continued to give Marise the benefit of the doubt. Occasionally, Dante would attempt at rebelling against Marise's word, and be met with brutal results. Unrelentingly, Marise would beat his own son until his bones were shattered, and his flesh torn from his body. Tiamat was heartbroken at her child's savage abuse, but was again, powerless to do anything to truly help. Dante watched as Marise slowly descended into madness, and the one who gave he and his siblings life, and nurtured them with all of her strength, be exiled from their home permanently. With Tiamat out of the picture, Marise was finally free to reign over the Realm of the Ninja as he so chose. However, such only lasted for a few million years, before the last original deities had finally had enough of Marise's antics. As such, on Dante's 18 millionth birthday, Marise was sealed away in a magical coffin forever, and his influence on the multiverse was no more. Dante, and his people, were now free. Now 18 million years old, Dante was ceremoniously made king of the Yakuza, and the leader of his ninja siblings. Determined not to follow in his tyrannical father's footsteps, Dante swore to one day bring absolute peace to the multiverse, and salvage his people's reputation no matter the cost. Appearance '' With long, silky, and flowing black hair, bright green eyes that glow brightly, devilishly handsome, and a smile that will light up a room... Dante looks like one of those human cover models you see on magazines, hiding just how powerful he truly is. All ninjas have eyes that glow in their respective colors, helping to further portray their emotions. Their eyes glow brightly when they are excited in any way, and very subtle and dimly when they are either calm or feeling down. While not possessing the body builder-type body of his younger brother, Ubel, Dante is still quite ripped and muscular in his own right, just in a more lean and toned form; allowing for the perfect balance of speed and power in battle. When Dante isn't suited up in his ninja armor, he wears a variety of different clothing: from V-neck-like shirts, robes, button down collared shirts, to his infamous white and black sports jacket. Occasionally when he's in the mood for them, Dante will also wear nice cardigans and classy jean-like pants. Armored up in his ninja gear however, transforms Dante into an entirely different being. Pearl white and golden pieces make up the entirety of Dante's ninja armor; granting him the most beautiful gear out of both Ubel, and Daeva. Raw adamantium, vibranium, comet crystals, and carbon fiber lace the armor with added protection against even the strongest of attacks, and gleam brilliantly when light is cast upon it. Twin golden scarf tails, both two feet long, flow gracefully from the back of his helmet, and are covered in various symbols of the ancient Yakuza language. ''Powers/Abilities Dante is the most powerful ninja to have ever lived, and has long since gone past the "normal" peak in physical prowess for his kin. When a ninja surpasses that threshold and masters every single technique and power, they go through a four day long ceremony where they are celebrated for their massive achievement. After the ceremony, said ninja is dubbed a "Prime". A Prime is the most powerful form that a ninja could ever reach on their own. Their raw wisdom is also incredible. Speed: If Dante pushes his body to the ultimate extremes, then he can go beyond the speed of light, and into the realm of light speed plus ("true" light speed, as some may call it). Not too many things can land a hit on him, let alone get a solid bearing of his current location. Daeva is the only being that is faster than Dante. Agility: One of the most agile, and graceful beings alive, Dante's agility is second only to that of the much more petite, and lighter Daeva. He can perform whatever contortion, flip, and spin out there. Telepathy: Like all true ninjas, Dante can speak to beings using his mind alone. This becomes especially useful when sensitive information is at stake, and when he and his siblings are around others that don't share this ability. Soul searching: Dante can look deep into one's soul, and get an idea of their true intentions and nature. He doesn't use this ability much however, as he likes to at least give everyone that he meets the benefit of the doubt. Mastery at most weaponry: In a few simple hours, Dante can learn how to tame any weapon, and use it to its fullest potential. It is a skill that comes with being a Prime. Teleportation: Dante, and all three of his siblings for that matter, can teleport great distances. When they are in a hurry, and need to reach a location instantly, the ninjas can teleport up to 50 miles at a time. Portal creation: For extremely long voyages, Dante can simply open a rift in the fabric of time and space that will transport him and his allies either directly to, or close to the location of interest. Inferno: For much larger enemies and more intense situations, Dante can superheat his body, transforming himself into a massive serpentine dragon, made completely out of fire. So hot are the flames, that they could glass an entire city in a few minutes. The atmosphere boils, while the oxygen in the air is instantly sucked away. While battling with a tyrannical giant, Dante used this ability to finish her off. The results: the war monger had been melted down to a boiling sludge, and the moon that they had been fighting on was now left with a hole, several miles across, burned all the way through. Ultimate technique: This is the most powerful ability of the ninja, and one of the deadliest attacks in the entire multiverse. Dante has fully mastered this technique. Thus, he can savagely punish a foe with up to 500,000 consecutive strikes in seconds; each strike being much stronger than the last. Personality: To his family, friends, and allies, Dante is extremely compassionate and caring towards them; always giving them a warm, gentle smile. Very calm in nature, Dante is very wise for his age, and is very easy to talk to about anything and everything. He never judges anyone that he meets and accepts them for them. Dante's favorite pastime, surprisingly enough, is tending to the various gardens across the kingdom. It relaxes him, and allows himself to escape the troubles within the multiverse, if only for a moment. To his enemies, Dante is merciless and savage, and filled with rage whenever a foe harms his family and friends in any way. Weapons/Equipment Twin Jewels of Valor- These are two massive katanas that were forged from the very core of a massive supernova. Polished silver with a subtle red tint, and both etched with mysterious inscriptions of the Ninja clan cover the blades. With pure bronze covering both the hand guards and the hilts, and the highest quality leather wrapped perfectly around the handles, the Jewels of Valor are as beautiful as they are deadly. Because they were birthed from a supernova, these blades possess extraordinary heat properties. With temperatures ranging from 300,000 to 500,000 degrees respectively, they are able to cleave through any material with extreme ease. Combine that with Dante's ungodly power, the Twin Jewels are some of the most powerful weapons in the known multiverse. Because of the overwhelming heat that the blades contain, every single part of each weapon is searingly hot. It is only because of Dante's immense durability, regenerative properties, and willpower that his hands and arms aren't melted to the bone. Most other beings' hands would instantly be vaporized from touching the Jewels. Yakuza's Rage- This is a giant scythe that was birthed from the fang of a dragon god. Made up of pure diamond for the blade and mirrored handle, and the highest quality cloth known in the multiverse, Yakuza's Rage is another gorgeous addition in Dante's arsenal. If the Twin Jewels are the scalpel, then Yakuza's Rage is the sledgehammer. Wielding the ability to release shockwaves that rival the forces of planetary collisions, this scythe is highly destructive and far more brutish than its twin cousins. While still razor sharp, the massive blade is comparatively dull compared to the katanas. This makes Yakuza's Rage perfect for taking down titanic foes.